


Signal Transmitted, Message Received

by xzael



Series: Fiddauthor Week 2.0 (October 5-11) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Very minor and implied) Antisemitism TW, College, Fluff, Just to be safe, M/M, also slightly based off a prompt that i ll link to in the notes, fiddauthor week 2.0, food mention tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Fiddleford questioned Ford as they walked out of the dining hall. "You barely ate anything! Heck, now that I think about it, you didn't eat anything at all!" He was concerned for his boyfriend. Ford seemed down the entire time he and Fiddleford were sitting at the Backupsmore dining hall. He sighed. <br/>"Not really, and I know you want to know what's going on, but it doesn't matter according to some people." He answered, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. Fiddleford felt hurt. </p><p>"Well, shucks, was it something I did?" He asked, his Southern accent becoming more prominent. Ford learned that when Fiddleford was happy, sad, nervous, or scared, his accent came out more. He shook his head. <br/>"Well, if you do want to talk about it, just let me know. You know I'm always there for you." Ford nodded in acknowledgement. <br/>~<br/>Written for Fiddauthor Week 2.0 and is based off <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130606655898/imagine-your-otp-are-laying-on-a-couch-together">this prompt</a>!<br/>Day 2: Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal Transmitted, Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one at 10:30 again but i m publishing this half an hour earlier than yesterday i am Respponsible and need coffee  
> tell me iff there are any errors bc yet again unbeta'd!  
> title is from chemistry by rush bc Come On that s such a nerd song and fidds + ford are nerds

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fiddleford questioned Ford as they walked out of the dining hall. "You barely ate anything! Heck, now that I think about it, you didn't eat anything at all!" He was concerned for his boyfriend. Ford seemed down the entire time he and Fiddleford were sitting at the Backupsmore dining hall. He sighed.   
"Not really, and I know you want to know what's going on, but it doesn't matter according to some people." He answered, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. Fiddleford felt hurt. 

"Well, shucks, was it something I did?" He asked, his Southern accent becoming more prominent. Ford learned that when Fiddleford was happy, sad, nervous, or scared, his accent came out more. He shook his head.   
"Well, if you do want to talk about it, just let me know. You know I'm always there for you." Ford nodded in acknowledgement. 

It was dark and no one besides them was out walking around campus, as everyone was already in their dorms. The two stayed behind to help clean up. Fiddleford took Ford's hand and squeezed it, smiling at him. Ford smiled back. They were holding hands all the way back to their dorm. 

Just as they got to their dorm, Ford set his glasses down on his desk, turned a lamp on, and sat down on the couch. Fiddleford followed suit, instead putting his glasses on his own desk, then laying across Ford's lap. The two had stayed up late to finish their essays and had several tests that day. It was exhausting. 

The pair laid still on the couch in silence for half an hour before Fiddleford turned to look up and face Ford.   
"Ford, if this- if we don't work out, would you still want to be friends with me?" He asked, his voice wavering. Ford furrowed his brow and frowned slightly.   
"What makes you think we won't work?"  
"I don't know. Weird thoughts have been coming into my mind lately and I have no idea where they're from!" Fiddleford admitted aloud. He had been thinking about his strange, slightly intrusive thoughts, but never said anything about them to anyone until now.   
"Well, it must be the stress of all this work we've been assigned that's getting to you." Ford clapped his hands together, which were previously playing with Fiddleford's hair. Fiddleford whined, as he liked when Ford played with his hair. 

"We should get some rest."  
"Yeah." Ford answered, his voice barely a whisper.   
"I don't wanna get up."  
"Okay." Fiddleford waited for a response from Ford, but instead of responding, he just reached his arm out to turn the lamp off and closed his eyes. Fiddleford did the same. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a loud growl and shot up, turning the lamp on and rushing to his desk to get his glasses. 

"What in God's name was that?" He exclaimed. Fiddleford and Ford stared at each other for a moment before Fiddleford realized what he heard and burst out into laughter while Ford blushed.   
"Hey!" He yelled. Fiddleford kept laughing.   
"I'm sorry, really! It's just, geez, Ford! You got a monster living in your stomach?" He teased.

"No, I'm just hungry." Ford countered. "And pissed off." Fiddleford stopped laughing.   
"Why?"  
"You know I'm Jewish, right?"   
"Yeah, wh-" Fiddleford stopped. "Ohhh. That's why you didn't eat anything." He remembered that the only dinner option that night was ham. Ham was almost always served. Backupsmore didn't have any "official" Kosher options, but they usually had other options. 

"I doubt anything's open at this hour, but do you think we could go get food somewhere?" Ford half-suggested, half-asked Fiddleford.   
"I don't see why not! We already finished all our homework."  
"Thank you, Fidds."  
"It's no problem, really." 

Ford grabbed his glasses and was about to reach into his desk for his wallet, but Fiddleford had already walked out the door.   
"What are you-"  
"I'm paying."   
"But-"  
"No buts. Let's go." Fiddleford insisted. Ford sighed dramatically, making Fiddleford laugh loudly. An unknown voice, probably someone in one of the nearby dorms, shushed him. The two giggled as they walked out of the dorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit shorter than i wanted it to be but i couldn t think of what else to write w/o making it a multi chapter fic  
> maybe i ll add onto this in the future  
> tell me wht u think! any feedback is helpful as long as it isn t rude Lo  
> me: *has a fic i haven t updated in two. months but decides to psrticipate in a daily writing/drawng contsest* Perfect


End file.
